revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Commitment
Commitment is the 13th episode of Season 1 and the 13th episode overall. Summary Daniel's romantic proposal may come with dire ramifications; Charlotte is forced to move back in with her mother; Jack's life is in jeopardy when a person he adores betrays him; Nolan makes Emily think cautiously about her actions. Recap mily finds Jack and Amanda returning from their trip and steals her away to tell her about the fire and warn her that Victoria may try to frame her since she doesn't like her. Emily suggests Amanda lay low for a while, but she says she can take care of herself and Jack. Declan joins Charlotte and Conrad for breakfast, and Conrad offers to pay for him to join Charlotte at her prep school. He just has to pass the entrance exam. Conrad receives an envelope with a flash drive to open in private. While meeting with their lawyers, Conrad shows Victoria David's video about Charlotte. They're ordering a paternity test. After Emily plants the tapes in Amanda's bag, Jack catches her and she says she's looking for Amanda. It turns out Victoria invited her over for tea, during which she mentions her strawberry allergy she "outgrew." When she brings up the affair, Amanda says she remembers the same she does. Victoria says she doesn't think the young girl is her. When she brings up the tape. Amanda says she doesn't know what she's talking about and leaves. Victoria has Ryan take Amanda's spoon to test, and he reveals Conrad's not Charlotte's father. Ashley finds Daniel with the ring, and he tells her not to say anything to Victoria. Conrad doesn't intend to void Charlotte's trust fund and thinks it will be Victoria who suffers from the media with a trial. The Graysons speak in private, and he tells her she can either accept his terms, or they go to trial and the truth about Charlotte comes out. Jack asks Amanda about Victoria's tea, and Nolan overhears her mention Victoria's accusations. He breaks a glass to interrupt and warns Amanda to keep quiet once Jack leaves. However, she has some questions. Charlotte tells Conrad she and Declan have been preparing for the exam, and he tells her they need to talk. He's going to be going back and forth to the city more, so it's not practical for her to stay with him. She has to go back to Victoria's. Daniel and Emily reminisce about their first meeting, and he says she's the first person he can be himself around. They've had to weather some storms, including the one actually pouring down on them as he proposes. She accepts. They go back to the Graysons' and Victoria sees the ring. She congratulates them. Ashley joins Nolan at the bar and tells him Emily's engaged, and Jack overhears. A customer hits on Amanda, but she tells him she lives upstairs with her boyfriend. Daniel finds Conrad and finds out he sent Charlotte home. He tells his father about the engagement, and Conrad asks if she knows she's part of the scheme to get control of the company. He warns him about his future turning out like his and Victoria's, bringing up a big secret. He says to let Victoria tell him. 'Charlotte goes to Emily's looking for Daniel and tells her Conrad kicked her out. She notices Emily's ring and says she's always wanted a sister, hugging her. Huntley tells Victoria the comparisons of Amanda and Charlotte's DNA shows they're definitely half-sisters, meaning she really is Amanda Clarke. Victoria refuses to believe it so she fires him. Jack finds the guy who was hitting on Amanda taking the tapes from her bag upstairs, and they get into a fight. Jack loses the fight, and after the other guy leaves, Amanda and Nolan find him.' Nolan tells Emily what happened and tells her it's her fault since she planted the tapes. She goes to meet with Huntley, and it turns out in the past, he had explained her father was worried what the conspirators would do to her. He had switched the DNA samples for her in the present, and though he believes her father was innocent, he can't be part of violence like this. He suggests she reassess what she's doing. Emily goes to see Jack and apologizes. Emily finds Amanda, who demands answers. She finally spills everything, which she hadn't told her before to keep her out of danger. However, now she and Jack are in danger. Amanda tells her she'll do anything for her, and Emily gives her a new cell phone and has a fake ID and passport ready for her. Amanda can't say goodbye to Jack, but Emily will do it for her. Daniel finds Victoria and asks about her secret. She tells him about Charlotte—with a twist. Emily joins Nolan on the beach and tells him Amanda's gone. Emily will never be finished, but now she needs to keep the fallout to a minimum. She's going to take time to regroup and plans to give Daniel his ring back because she thinks there's a better way to go after Victoria. When Declan checks on Jack, he tells him Amanda left. However, there is still a tape under the bed. Victoria doesn't have all of them. Charlotte comes home, but she doesn't want to talk to Victoria. Emily joins Daniel on the porch swing, and he tells her about Charlotte. He says Victoria doesn't intend to tell her because David raped her. Daniel asks what she's been thinking about, and Emily suggests June for the wedding. Emily's no longer even thinking about pausing things. Guest Cast *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley Trivia Gallery Vgray.jpg Think.jpg Romance.jpg PrimManda.jpg Hisface.jpg Damanda.jpg Cupping.jpg Co1.jpg C1.jpg Black jacket.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes